bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Creator613
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 00:17, April 18, 2010 Re: New Sure, but you didn't answer my question. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Check Vincent's talk page. Also, you don't need to capitolize every word you type. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting concept. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Did something happen between you and Serge? And yes, I like the concept. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::A Grudge is not something that lasts forever nor should it matter. Just a bit of wisdom -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::That was there and this is here. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jason has various methods, the one he uses to create Rage Naga involves collecting a huge, huge amount of positive energy and then combining it with data. Another method involves looking at old Bakugan data, and splicing several together.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Still, I think the three of us should have a joint name. I'm thinking 'the big three'. We could even work your rivalry into the project. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Story I'm actually in the middle of an RP for now. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's the Strike of Jason arc, and currently me and Serge are battling. Anyone can join by putting the name of their character on the article. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember, this place is fairly new, and it is an RPG there. Both me and Serge post -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Umm...you posted in the 'synopsis' section of the whole arc, kind of like an overview. You see those links there? That's where the RP happens XD -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again~! Me n' serge are battling atm. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait to make your post. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 12:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *P.S. It's right here: In a dark laboratory, Vincent Black locked on to the large Source Of Energy. "Quickly Men! The Solstice Is Almost Upon Us! Load The Fear Ripper and Dragonoid DNA Sequences, The Darkus Ones." he Said Locking In The Coordinates. Whispering Under His Breath, He Said," I Should have made A System. But Then Again, This Allows Immediate testing." With Another Release of Energy, He Found The Location And Locked In. The Machine Was Ready, And The Solstice Was Aligned, His Part Was Only Beginning.Typing Furiously, He Activated His Machine, And Brought To Life A Beast Right In Front Of The Brawlers. Also, I'd request that you refrain from forcing your own story into this, there's plenty of room on the wiki, making another page for a story is easily done. If you have a story idea, you're more than welcome to create an article for it ;-;-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 13:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I Feel sorry for you. You have absolutely no imagination. I feel sorry for you. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 00:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...well, there are exceptions. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 00:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi? Brawl I want to brawl for Vincents spot in the top 10! Begin Brawl Gate card set. Bakugan Brawl! Omega Drago stand. Bakuan, Brawl. Subterra Drought, Stand at 540gs. Ability Activate!Wild Card!Omega Drago evolution to Sigma Drago. Power rise to 2000 Gs Ability, Activate! Coal Shot. Ur bakugan goes to 0gs. ATTACK! Double ability activate!Grand Dragon and Sigma Evolution!Evolution to Sigma Drago MK2.Power rise to 3000 Gs. Battle! I need to mention that you cant lower my bakugans Gs because of these abilities. NOw, The Power Blast.Triple Abiliyt, Activate! Energy Release! I Go to 0gs, all of your abilities are negated, ur gs are halved. Dry Blade! I gain 400gs. Fusion, Barren Blade. I Gain 600gs. Me @ 1000gs, u @ 0gs. ATTACK! Gate Card Open!Dragonoid Tower! Sigma Drago MK2 power rise to 5050 Gs and all Opponents abilities negated and no more can be activated during the brawl and opponents bakugan goes to 0 Gs. (Oh Wait, Ur OVERPOWERED bakugan was never approved. Lol, u auto-lose.) (I tried to get it approved but nobody could) (Well, Too Late.) (We will brawl when I get it approved ok) Forgiveness Forgive Agent Z on the perfect core article. He might have to revise his characters which I will tell him. Anger!!!!!!! Did you say something about agent Z (Pulls out Beta Drago) Im not showing mercy Something to tell you Shut up about that Agent Z guy you idiot. Um...... Forget that stuff I said and lets have a truce. Taken care of The issue has been resolved for good, feel free to check out the new top ten list and read the article. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...i wonder, Why Always You Write Something You Write The First Letter Big? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 13:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) So what? I see nothing more than a Dryoid. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 13:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ...i like your Dark Wing article more. Now THAT should be featured. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 13:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ...or real Aluze. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 13:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ...and about Drought, i don't really care. Look this, and this. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 15:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You better not mess with this tournament though. You are battling Leonidas in a free for all battle!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 19:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You put Drought on the list-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello.-Leonidas1234 18:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Give it time You'll just have to wait and see-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 18:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You have no creativity with Drought.-Leonidas1234 17:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Be creative Draw your own Bakugan. Don't use other Bakugan. Welcome Welcome to the Burst Bakugan Grand Prix For an entry gift you may have this Alpha Exedra. This burst bakugan may not be used in any competitions.-Leonidas1234 21:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What?! We are just having fun. Not a serious brawl!-Leonidas1234 21:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) creator613 you only won because i had to shut down my computerComputers are great !! 07:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Story Ideas I like the ideas, but is it truly necessary to kill off Wyvern?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 07:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) vincent Sorry if you don't like the redirect i put on vincent. ill change it if you dont like it. Really?! You like megaman starforce?!-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I beat all 3. I support Geo and Sonia as a pairing if you can't already tell by my user page.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) My Girlfriend in real life supports a Geo and Solo pairing.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I bet by high school Geo would stop caring about her looks and about her body.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm changing it-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Changed it.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Haven't played it in a while.I don't remember.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi HELLO YELLO!!!-Mega Here, Got something to say? 02:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yello means hi.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 02:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying his,sheesh.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 02:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yoo dude Whatsup homie. Agent Z|'Got anything to say?' 22:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 01:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hidden adult content Hey creator, I fyou created Visex, RENAME IT IMEDIATELY.it has hidden adult messages.Vi-Sex.Understanded??Here couldd be logged minors that pretend to be mature. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 15:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but can I use just to a Japanese names for go?! I know that it doesn't belong there that the Abce2 guy sent to me a message about it, mainly asking for me not to try adding my stuffs above articles without other's permission, even trying to help with a fix of something due to a change of Hibridragon guy about the Bakugan's "character infobox", but can I just add something different please? What do you guys want? A supposed different or equal Japanese names as a Katakana or a Kanji something? So, can I use a Japanese names to be equal or different for an article for go?! Or also, can I just let you to give me your best Japanese name to I do it for Duark for an example for Kurai's Guardian Bakugan to be soon different of Kurai's Dark Bakugan such as these ''Mechanical Clones of Darkness, the six copies of Dan's Dragonoid, Runo's Tigrerra, Marucho's Preyas, Julie's Gorem, Shun's Skyress and Masquerade's Hydranoid? The Administrator B.C.E. 2 guy (you know, the "Abce") asked for me a thing as "Don't edit other's pages without permission, it doesn't belong to you, but it's fine that you were trying to fix it but not to altering a Japanese names and/or variations of these Bakugan, only other who use something", he was sending to me a message about that I was trying to help build up the pages of you guys, so he doesn't want me to try and to add my own stuff to other's articles that don't belong there to me without your permission, whatever. So, it means that it isn't mine to anything, but of others, only others who use it. It's just it, so sorry for anithing I think, I think that I was doing an accident of it, it was an annoying thing of me. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:53, July 29, 2017 (UTC)